Her Good-bye
by XxKitsuu-omega16xX
Summary: This one-shot takes place during the death of Kikyo. Bewarned, emotions might activate. Enjoy.


**I cried when I saw the episode of Kikyo's death. It was more emotional than in the manga. This one shot consists of my oc for Inuyasha.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyahsa**

* * *

I could sense the wavering life of my best friend, flying faster in my dog form I soon reached my destination. Sesseshomaru's brother's companions took notice as soon as I landed and transformed. My white hair flowed in the wind as I walked toward them, trying not to scrunch my nose at the wolf's scent. I maybe only half dog demon, but my snow hound demonic side doesn't get along well with wolves either. "Where are they?" I asked the monk of the group. Smiling slightly, Miroku pointed to in front of them.

"He wants some alone time with her Yukino." My eyes shifted to Shippo when he said that.

I simply nodded my head.

I could hear and smell it, Inuyasha was crying. Out of all the years I have known him, he has not cried once. I guess this really is it, my best friend really is dying again and I have to see it once more. Feeling a warm wettness on my face, I realized I was crying, something I never do. Standing up from my spot next to the little cat demon, I walked over to where the miko and half hanyu sat. I was going to say good bye to my best friend, wether lover boy liked it or not, that was the only reason I was here.

"Inuyasha, may I have a moment with my best friend. Please." My voice wavered a little, a sign of weakness that I can not stand.

Faltering, the whitette moved to look up at me, as if shocked that I was here. "Yukino, of course." He spoke with such sadness in his voice I couldn't help but place my hand on his shoulder, "I wish to speak to you afterwards." He nodded his head and said his final good bye, giving her a kiss as well.

Smiling that they were able to squash the hatred that Naraku had caused comforted me. I took Inuyasha's spot, careful to place the dying woman in my lap. Kikyo opened her eyes once more and smiled up at me. "It has been a long time, eh Kiki?" I tried to hide my tears, but they kept falling.

Suddenly i felt a coldness on my cheek, opening my eyes I saw Kikyo give me the happiest smile she could muster. "Indeed it has my friend. I am so glad to see you one last time. Take care of Inuyasha for me." With those words, she started to glow. Shocked, I started to say Kikyo' name over and over, before suddenly she was carried away by her soul collectors.

My tears continued to fall as I watched her soul become one with the night sky. That was it, my best friend was gone once more. I watched her die in my hands once again, completely powerless to save her. I stayed in the same spot just crying for an hour before my ice blue eyes started to dry up. Finally looking up from where I sat, I saw Inuyasha siting a few feet away from me. Quickly stadning up and walking over to him, I sat down. He took notice of me and gave me a small smile. "It has been a long time hasn't it Yuki?" He questioned with a sad smile.

"That it has Inuyasha, that it has." I responded with a monotone voice. My throat felt very dry after all the crying I had just done. The emotion was still there, but it would do me no use to cry for her. My best friend would want me to be happy for her, after all in the end, she was able to be a normal girl; something she always wanted.

"You wished to speak with me?" The male said, staring at the night sky.

"Yes, how...how did it happen? It was Naraku wasn't it?" Venom could be heard in my voice as I said the bastard's name. My eyes watched Inuyasha's body tense at the name, I figured he was reliving the memory. Not saying a word he nodded. A few moments passed of queitness between us as we watched the night sky seem to glow. _Kikyo, your death will not be vain. I will assist Inuyasha and his team to defeat the bastard that killed you and destroy the jewel._

My eyes noticed something in the sky sky in the direction of Kikyo's soul, it was one of her soul collectors. A few more followed the first one, it seemed that they were mourning the loss of their master as well. The miko had an impact on may lives, some good while others were bad. For me, I was grateful for meeting her, she was after all my best friend.


End file.
